Temptations Bite
by TheDutchCourage
Summary: Shortly after Emmett Cullen was transformed into a vampire he had a slip up. He bit a human to him. He was sure he had killed her but what happens when a new girl enters Forks. Is he the only one who remembers this red haired beauty? EM/OC M just in case
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the other characters besides my OC. The plot is also of my creation but any refrences to events that happened earlier on were borrowed from the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: First of all I want to thank my friends on the IMDb Twilight movie boards for the support. I hope you all enjoy it. Also thanks to Jenn on chatzy for the title!**

* * *

_It had been 70 years since the events of that fateful night had scarred the vampires mind. Thought the memories had faded to the darkest corners of his mind they were not gone completely and every now and then he would allow himself to remember._

_Remember how the smell of her blood mixed with the smell of the rain pouring down._

_Remember the sound of her steps quickening as she sensed a not so friendly presence lurking behind her, stalking her as if she were an animal._

_The strongest memory for him was the image of her face, masked in terror as he appeared in front of her and bit her._

_It was these memories that haunted his dreams._

_These memories were the ones that took over his life whenever he allowed himself to think of them._

_It was these memories that would get Emmett Cullen into trouble 70 years later._

**A/N: The first chapter is going to be posted today. Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any characters besides my OC. The plot is of my own creation but any allusion to past events comes from the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks again to my IMDb twilight meesage board friends and Jenn from chatzy for the titleThis chapter is a little bit boring but it is important to being with the history before we get into the present time.**

* * *

It was the anniversary of the darkest day in Emmett Cullen's life, the first time he took a humans life. This was the one day a year when he would allow the memories to crawl out of the shadows of his brain and take center stage. Pushing them to the darkest corners of his mind was the only way Emmett could function. In the first few months after the 'incident' he had allowed the memories to take over his life, he isolated himself and barely spoke more than one word answers to questions he was asked.

Today was the day when he would go somewhere, anywhere, to be alone with his thoughts and memories. So it was there, in the clearing deep in a forest, in some tiny little town in Montana where he allowed the memories to once again take over his body and sweep him into July 1937.

* * *

_He was almost there now. The woods in British Columbia were the best place to find some grizzly bears. He was in a small town that had a large amount of forest just beyond its border. He was going alone. No one in his family needed to hunt yet and no one could be bothered to take the trip all the way up to B.C just so Emmett could find his favourite prey. _

_Emmett was running through the alleys of the small town so that he would not risk being seen even though it was 3 am. It was pouring down making it harder for the few people who were still wandering the street to see him. It was then that he caught a sent that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was the smell of human blood which should not have been a big deal to him. He had learned quickly in his two years as a vampire how to not kill humans, even when he was hungry, but this blood was different. It was as if this blood was calling to him and he was having a hard time resisting. The smell was almost citrusy and was the most intoxicating smell he had ever encountered. He looked down the dark alley to see a girl walking down the long path. It was impossible to see the end of the alley due to the rain and lack of light and it was clear that the area was rarely travelled. _

_As Emmett began to follow her silently she seemed to notice and picked up her pace but she was not fast enough to escape Emmett and within a second he was in front of her stopping any further attempts to run. If she turned around and ran the other way she would have no chance because the other end was a long way down. Emmett's mind was in an intense battle as he stared down at the young woman with bronze-ish red hair and large blue eyes that held a terrified look in them. She was no older then 19 and yet she was wandering a dark alley at 3 am alone. He wanted to ask her why she was there. He wanted to ask her so many questions but another part of him wanted to bite her right there. His body decided to go with the vampire part of him and he grabbed her body and held it still as he bit her. He tightened as he felt her body slump. _

_He made sure that he had drank every last drop of blood the girl had before laying her down on the wet stone floor in the shadows. It took only a moment for him to realize what he had done and he slid down the wall sitting beside the body and he buried his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he had sat like that but when he looked up not much had changed. He looked at the face of the girl he had just killed and took time to appreciate her beauty. Although he knew his fiancée was the most beautiful 'woman' in the world he could tell that this girl was a very close second. The terrified look no longer masked her face and she looked almost content in death. _

_He unconsciously pushed a strand of hair away from her face as he tried to come to terms with what he had just done. Looking at the face of innocence and beauty he decided he couldn't just leave her in a dark alley way surrounded by trash and creatures that scurried in the shadows._

_He didn't have time to consider his actions as he lifted the limp body into his arms. He knew that he had to leave her body where she would be found quickly. It took no less than a minute for him to find an appropriate place to lay the body. In the center of the town square Emmett Cullen saw a gazebo. He crossed the lawn silently and quickly reaching the structure in a matter of seconds. It was a beautiful place, all white with flowers all around and it was well light even at this time of night. As he lay her down on the bench that sat parallel to the stairs he took in the body of the girl. She had the face of an angel and the body of a pinup girl. It was the first time he noticed her attire; she was wearing a white dress which he found both fitting and ironic. He stood for only a moment longer and then for reasons he couldnt explain he bent over and kissed the young angles lips and ran off. _

_When Emmett arrived home he found everyone waiting for him at the door. He brushed past them instantly not wanting to look at anyone's face._

"_Emmett wait!" he heard more concern in his fiancées voice then he had in a long, long time as she called to his retreating figure._

"_Not now" Emmett called back before slamming the door to his bedroom._

_It was an hour later that Emmett was disturbed by a light knock on the door and a beam of light slowly growing on his back wall. _

"_Rosalie please go away," he said trying to maintain a sense of calm._

"_Its not Rosalie it's me. I just wanted to let you know that your thoughts are safe with you. I will do my best not to listen" and with that the door closed and he was left alone_

_The next day when no one was around Emmett Cullen left the house and ran back to the Gazebo. He wasn't sure what had come over him but he felt the need to go make sure the girls body had been found. When he reached t gazebo he saw that the body was indeed gone. He went to a nearby News stand and purchases a copy of the local paper. Not seeing anything about the girl he threw the paper out and went home he did the same thing every day for weeks each time seeing no story of the girl. Surely the mysterious death of a young girl merited at least an article if not the front page._

_It was almost a month before Emmett left his room when his family was home. No one could understand why this was so hard on him. Everyone realized the affects of taking a human life but no one had experienced it to this extent. Emmett never told anyone about the intense smell of the girl's blood or the connection he felt to her that led him to try protect her, even when he had killed her, and that led him to kiss her before leaving. He never understood it himself_

* * *

When Emmett 'awoke' the sky was darkening and he felt it was time to return home. He would have to house to himself because on this day every year, everyone cleared out to give Emmett his space. Even Rosalie had began to leave although it was probably more due to not wanting to fight with him than it was to allow him time to brood.

_That is it _Emmett told himself. _That is the last time I will think about her._ It was always the same promise and it never worked. Besides how was he to know what would happen in the next few days. Besides it was Alice's job to see the future not his.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was a bit boring. Please Review if you don't have an account on here but are on the IMDb twilight message board my screen name is DanceDAmour so feel free to PM me. **


End file.
